


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil go on a date. It's disgustingly cute and fluffy.
 
god i am so alone





	

Tonight Dan and I are going to see fireworks.   
There is a fireworks show tonight in the park, Dan has planned a whole date for us. He packed us a picnic- even getting my favorite sandwiches from the cafe across town. When he first told me he was getting them I objected considering the place is an hour drive, but he insisted and who could say no to those eyes?  
He tells me continually that I deserve nothing but the best, I just chuckle and shake my head in return. He treats me like a king, he's my Prince Charming.  
I didn't even know we were going to the show tonight, he surprised me this morning. When I woke up we had planned on watching Death Note while we ate breakfast like always- I pulled out the cereal box to find a note attached to it. It was an envelope, and I opened it to find two tickets to the firework show along with a short note written by none other than my boyfriend himself.   
'Love, because of you- my heart is full of fireworks. Xx Yours.'  
As I finished reading I felt his arms snake around me from behind. I smiled to myself, turning around to be greeted by him connecting our lips. The kiss was short, but we both smiled into it for the couple seconds it lasted.   
"I see you got my note?" He had giggled.  
"Yes I did," I chuckled, "thank you, love. You are amazing."  
"On the contrary, Mr.Lester. You are, in fact, AmazingPhil." I giggled at him, shaking my head at his dumb joke, before pulling him back in for another quick kiss. The rest of the morning was pretty normal. We ate cereal while cuddled up on the couch and watching Death Note. Dan soon left to get the sandwiches for the picnic, I went to go edit a video. Dan got back about two and a half hours later, the bag of sandwiches and a few other snacks in hand. I greeted him with a hug and kiss which he happily accepted. He left to the kitchen to start putting together the picnic. I sat on the counter, admiring him. I'm so lucky to have some one who loves me as much as he does. He's always doing things like this- planning fun and exciting date nights for us. Sometimes we double date with Chris and Pj or Troye and Connor (if they're in town), but normally we go by ourselves. We enjoy eachother's company, there's never an awkward moment. He's my other half; a missing puzzle piece to my life- he put me together, and when he realized I was missing the final piece, saw it his mission to fill in that part of me.i accepted him greatfully, and boy am I glad I did. To me, he's more than perfect. He means everything to me.  
The clock struck 8:30 and Dan in I got in the cab to go to the park, him carrying the picnic basket and I carrying a blanket. We settled into the back seat, me resting my head in the crook of his neck and him resting his head on top of mine. He took my hand in his and we drove off, my head filled with nothing but happy thoughts and admiration for the boy next to me.  
When we arrived at the park it was already filled with couples. I wasn't surprised- fireworks were set to start in about 45 minutes. Dan and I searched for a spot, eventually deciding on a spot fairly far away from other couples, next to a shimmering lake. The water was beautiful, the moon reflected off it, stars reflecting making it look as though the water was sparkling. Even though the water was gorgeous, it was nothing compared to Dan. Something about the water reflecting in his eyes, the humidity of the Summer's night making his hair curl slightly at the ends, the way he smiled at me as though I was the most valuable thing on the planet; it was breathtaking.  
We had taken to laying down in the blanket. We stared into eachother's eyes, eating the picnic, and enjoying the moment. It was then we heard a loudspeaker go off.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to River City Fireworks. We hope you enjoy the show, please remember..." She went on to talk about safety concerns and such. I zoned out, but was jolted back to reality when the first burst of color lit up the sky. One after another, each more beautiful than the last; I was in awe. I glance over to Dan to see him staring at me- that smile of utmost appreciation painted on his lips once again, the look of pure love glinting in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I snuggled closer to him, kissing him briefly before speaking.  
"You should watch the fireworks."  
"I am."  
"No you're not, you're staring at me." Dan just responded with a smirk, I smiled back, probably the same look of admiration on my lips. I pulled him close again, locking our lips for probably the millionth time. I kissed him so many times, yet I knew there was no way I could ever get sick of them. Every kiss from him sends me to the moon and back.   
We sat up, our lips still locked, his hands took residence slung around my neck, my hands moving to his waist. We were kissing, the fireworks booming and cracking behind us. When we finally parted, we rested our foreheads on eachother.   
"The fireworks are beautiful, thank you Dan." Dan smiles back at me, pulling me up with him. We begin dancing, dancing to no music except for eachother's beating hearts, the booms and cracks of the fireworks, and the steady chorus of oo's and ah's from the crowd.   
"Y'know Dan, these fireworks are gorgeous, but they are absolutely nothing compared to the ones that you set off in my heart." He kisses me as response and that's how we spend the rest of the night; chatting, watching the fireworks show, and dancing to the sound of the other's heartbeat.  
That night, Dan took me to see the fireworks. It was one of the best nights of my life.


End file.
